


Espionage

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-14
Updated: 2003-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dark night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espionage

It was a dark night. Pete slipped inside the main compound, wrapped in shadows. Lex was waiting for him by the cage, a monstrosity Kryptonite-laced.

“You’re late. I hope you have what I asked for.”

As if he had a choice. “Traffic,” Pete said, and held out the file. Lex scrutinised him for a moment before taking it, flipping the pages quickly.

“You don’t have to do this.”

Lex looked up. His smile was very cold. “Superman’s a menace. You know that, as well as I do.”

Superman was also Clark. Perhaps now it was time to sacrifice the secret.


End file.
